Complicated Girl
by JOVANKA
Summary: Could there be a more complicated girl than Missy? How exactly did she survive being shot in the back by the Hooded Claw? The 13th Doctor intends to find out that is if she can survive Missy's 'girl' lessons.


**Complicated Girl.**

 **Legal Stuff: Nothing and nobody belongs to me this is just for fun.**

 **A/N: This is definitely a 13** **th** **Doctor/Missy (Thrissy?) fic if you really can't bear the idea of a lady Doctor then this is probably not the story for you. For everybody else enjoy and feedback is always happily accepted.**

 **The Tardis more or less round about now...**

Her head felt as if an entire troop of heavily armed Judoon was gallivanting around inside it...no gallivanting was the wrong word clog dancing, clog dancing in extremely large validium coated clogs to the theme tune of Hawaii 5 O. Missy a.k.a the time lady formerly known as The Master permitted herself a self pitting groan.

"What in Rassillion's name happened to me" She muttered to nobody in particular.

The last thing she remembered was old pie face giving her both barrels with his laser screwdriver and being lay in the middle of a bloody holographic field waiting to die. Without hope, without witness, without reward... For him for her Doctor for always. Missy groaned again she absolutely hated being good!

Panic gripped her though where was he? Where was the Doctor? He might be the most incredibly annoying, dogooding sentimental old idiot in the universe but unfortunately he also happened to be her incredibly annoying, dogooding sentimental old idiot and she well might just possibly lov...Stop that right now she chided herself she hated having emotions even more than being good. Never the less Missy would quite happily burn every star from the night sky to keep him safe from harm after all if anyone was going to kill off her dogooding sentimental old idiot permanently as it were it was damn well going to be Missy not a bunch of over grown toasters with delusions of grandeur. Forcing herself to sit up and her eyes open Missy tried to ascertain her whereabouts

"Well if this is hell it looks very much like the inside of a Tardis...his Tardis specifically" She chuckled to herself "Why am I not surprised."

She was in the Tardis med bay lying on a bed covered over in a soft red blanket; her hair fell loose around her shoulders and she seemed to be wearing one of those hospital gowns that opened up at the back. Her clothes were neatly folded across a chair next to the bed, her boots stood to one side of it; unsurprisingly her parasol was nowhere to be seen. Judging by her reflection in various instrument panels she hadn't regenerated she was still the same Missy and furthermore she also appeared to be in rude health just a little tender here and there which would soon pass even her headache seemed to be getting better by the second.

"He's alive... he must be" Missy sighed in relief a feeling of pure joy replacing the panic she'd felt earlier not that she would ever admit that to anyone ever.

"We both are well sort of" A soft feminine sounding voice from behind Missy caught her off guard.

"Sooooooooooooooo we've finally decided to join the darkside have we Doctor copycat" Missy cackled as a slender young blond woman with warm brown eyes emerged from the shadows "Took you long enough to regenerate this time I must say going for a place in the Gallifreyan book of records were we?"

"Better late than never" The Doctor grinned back "Well what do you think of the new me then?"

"Give us a twirl and I'll tell you" Missy chortled.

"Twirl? Missy is this really necessary" The Doctor groaned.

"Yes now shut up and twirl new girl" Missy tossed a pillow at her friend.

"If I must" The Doctor groaned again and begain to twirl "Well what's the verdict then."

"Your bum looks big in that" Missy teased.

"Missy!" The Doctor groaned yet again as she came to a stop "At least try to take this seriously."

"Relax you'll do" Missy assured her "I'm sure you'll have whole legions of assorted humans fawning all over you as usual sooner or later ... I kinda miss the eyebrows though."

"It's still the same me" The Doctor pointed out "Just less sort of well blokey and um well Scottish."

"Well nobody's perfect" Missy nodded "I'll just have to learn to live with the disappointment."

"Thank you by the way" The Doctor said softly.

"For what" Missy asked.

"For coming back" The Doctor smiled "I always knew you had it in you to be kind, just kind."

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm sure" Missy sniffed.

"I know what he did to you, he shot you in the back there is only one way that could have happened" The Doctor pointed out.

"So what we had a minor disagreement sibling rivalry that sort of thing" Missy shrugged dangling her feet off the bed.

"Deny it all you want but we both know you came back without hope, without witness, without reward you came back for me and I'm so proud of you" The Doctor beamed and moved her face closer to Missy and for a moment Missy wondered if she intended to kiss her full on the lips. Startled The Mistress moved her own face away and The Doctor gave her a soft peck on her forehead instead leaving Missy feeling vaguely bewildered or maybe disappointed she wasn't at all sure which one she really, really hated having emotions.

"Not again with the boring without hope speech besides technically I never actually got back to you" Missy pointed out "Boy me saw to that by the way why am I not dead? I take it I have you to thank for still being here."

"You tried it still counts" The Doctor insisted gleefully "I honestly don't know how you got here though. I was hoping you could tell me what happened. When I regenerated I must have passed out for awhile when I came to I found you on the floor beside me unconscious. I brought you in here and made you comfortable all the scans say you took a massive burst of energy to the back but somehow you survived."

"Oh 'comfortable' that's your excuse for undressing me then" Missy smirked "Doctor dear did you peek?"

"Missy firstly if you recall I'm a Doctor, secondly I've joined the club I'm a Time Lady too now so it doesn't make any difference" The Doctor rolled her eyes "Besides it's not like I've never seen you naked before is it?"

"That would be a yes then" Missy laughed "Why Doctor I do believe that girl you has a naughty streak how interesting!"

"I did not peek!" The Doctor groaned in exasperation "Stop changing the subject and answer the question."

"Your guess is as good as mine Doctor I can't remember much at all" Missy shrugged "Perhaps it was one of those annoying pets of yours where are Wednesday and Pugsley anyway?"

"See you do care" It was The Doctor's turn to smirk "Whilst you were sleeping I dropped off Nardole and the colonists at their destination safely which he's insisting on calling Doctoropolis ... Bill eloped with a puddle so it wasn't either of them."

"A puddle?" Missy asked.

"Well a space puddle actually it's a long story" The Doctor grinned "Anyway I think this is all about you somebody brought you back here to me. You seem to have a guardian angel so is there anything you'd like to tell me... Missy do you have another friend?"

"There is no need to be insulting" Missy practically leapt off the bed completely on the defensive "Do I look like the type of person who goes around making friends?"

"Missy it's ok to have friends..." The Doctor tried to comfort her.

"Ok little Miss Doctor lets gets this straight I do not and never have had any friends but you unfortunately I never seem to be able to get rid of you" Miss waived a finger at her fellow Time Lady indignantly "I am not kind, considerate or good in anyway shape or form and rest assured the only angels I consort with are of the fallen variety there is nobody but you who would ever care enough to want to recue me am I making myself quite clear."

"If you say so Missy" The Doctor grinned again The Time Lady definitely doth protest too much she decided silently. Missy definitely knew something strangely though she almost sounded more afraid than angry. Something in her voice and in her eyes the Doctor knew her best enemy far too well to be so easily fooled.

"I most certainly do" Missy huffed "Friends indeed... what a ridiculous idea. Obviously I wasn't seriously hurt just stunned and I must have somehow managed to get back here under my own steam... The Hooded Claw always was a terrible shot."

"Yes ... That must be it" The Doctor readily agreed temporarily at least, whoever 'Angel' was Missy seemed to be intent on denying they even existed... but why? Was she trying to protect someone? If so who? It was so out of character for her wasn't it? The Doctor would get to the bottom of this particular mystery eventually but it would wait for now wouldn't it? Till Missy felt ready to discuss her 'Angel.' Besides the Doctor had the sneaking suspicion that this particular Angel would be well worth waiting for.

"Well I'll just be off then" Missy announced making for her pile of clothes.

"Oh no you don't" The Doctor slid in between Missy and her target this new body was definitely swifter "A thousand years remember and you still owe me 922."

"You're not seriously going to hold me to that it's not fair" Missy protested "You've regenerated so you know the rules all bets are off."

"Since when did fair ever come in to anything about us" The Doctor pointed out "922 years Missy then you are free to leave."

"You Lady Version also have a sadistic streak" Missy decided "This could be very, very interesting indeed."

"Good that's settled then" The Doctor smiled.

"I suppose its back to my cosy little vault then" Missy grumbled picking up her clothes.

"No...I don't think that will be necessary" The Doctor replied "Will it?"

"We'll see" Missy chortled "Anything is possible... still if I'm being paroled then I'm taking you shopping."

"Shopping" The Doctor's eyes widened in sheer terror.

"Yes shopping" Missy grinned malevolently "I'm not being dragged round the universe whilst you are dressed like that. Old sixie was bad enough but seriously checks and spots together? Some of us do have standards you know! Somebody definitely needs some serious girl lessons."

The Doctor stared down at her clothing nothing of her past incarnation's clothes had fit not to mention the underwear problem "I had to improvise."

"Shopping it is then" Missy declared enthusiastically "Giving you girl lessons might just be fun."

The Doctor gulped imagining just what Missy's idea of fun might be. This had disaster written all over it.

"Teach you everything a girl should know..." Missy sang happily to herself as she began to dress.


End file.
